User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Suggestions I have a feeling... Vandal Someone just vandalized a MY walkthrough. 199.216.126.50.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind ShutupNavi already blocked them. Err... This image Quick question? Please help me. Ive tried three diferent computers but they all won't allow me to make an account it says, sorry, unable to register you at this time. Vandal 72.201.115.223 put a random link at the top of Ocarina of Time Characters. Please ban him. -'Isdrakthül' 03:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : infront. Example: Category:Ocarina of Time Characters. Super duh... 03:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete dark interlopers? FEEL MY WRATH!!! -- 23:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Dark Interloper #3 Ahem Re:Birthday Light Arrow More Vandalism Oui hi everyday joe i feel as if i need help IRC The IRC is full of uncyclopedians who say they've claimed it after they spammed and flooded us. (I can provide you with logs of the spamming) whenever you can, please come online and help. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Message from Stars FA criteria We need you We need you back in the IRC. The uncyclopedians are back and spamming, and just generally pissing people off to the point of no return. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 00:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did I really ask you a question and you answered me less that a second later, or is that a coincidence? --Michael RyanTalk 02:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome And I am glad to be here. Also, I am on other wikis, just a heads up. Also, I noticed you had some templates on your page for being form America, and speeking englsh, are there ones for my country and language (Egypt and Arabic)? --Michael RyanTalk 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering that too just to lazy to post I wanted to know if there were ones, or ones being made for from Sweden and from Finland. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 01:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, but a few others I would like to know about: one saying "This user is a Hylian" or something like that. Same for wolf Link. Are there favorite weapon/item ones (if so, I am definatly all for the bow/hawkeye, who doesn't like a bow and arrow effective at 100 yards?) Also, some thing about liking Ordon goats (Yah, they are awsome) and the same for coocoos (Yay, homicadal intelegent chickens) And last, but not least, something about them liking Ordon village (Yah, my favorite place in the series, kind of like to live there.) God, I hope I spelled everything right. --Michael RyanTalk 01:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, found them, also is there a custome userbox thing, like this one on the wiki I am usualy on? http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BioUserbox --Michael RyanTalk 02:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what! I was going to upload one of the Egyptian falg for another. Also, I got the userbox to work, but the image is way to big. Is there a way to make it smaller? --Michael RyanTalk 02:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Also, Do zelda related images count, because I had ideas for others, but they involve uploading images. --Michael RyanTalk 02:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you know if there is one for the combo of the Hawkeye and bow (The item symbol?) Well, got a screen shot, here is is (Drumroll and a suspensful, simultanious Ahh) Also, 2 things, both concerning talk bubbles: How do you use them, and would you kindly not leave messages on my talk page using it. I have nothing against them, it is just that the very bright, semi-oposit spectrom colors can give me sevear headaches. I am fine with darker colors, but the bright conflictig ones pretty mutch kill me. I am not asking you to make yours darker, just not use it on my talk page. Vandal 99.31.196.74 is in need of a ban. He vandalized the Dark Link (Spirit Tracks) page. -'Isdrakthül' 01:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Man of Power = vandal --Michael RyanTalk 18:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Canon information I have a relative who was on the design team for the ledgend of zelda: Ocarina of time. Should information he tells me be considered canon, even though it was never publicly announced on the internet? --Michael RyanTalk 16:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. We don't even always consider info by Shigeru Miyamoto or Eiji Aonuma canon. The only things we consider purely canon are the actual games. And even that gets iffy because they sometimes contradict themselves. Zelda is confusing isn't it? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Very mutch so. Would it be better if put in a theories section, because a great deal of people seem to accept these ideas. --Michael RyanTalk 16:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Why don't you tell me them first so I understand what you are getting at. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, why didn't I think of that. It includes stuff like dark link being created when Link drew the master sword, all the evil in him was expeled out, and manifested as dark link. Also, the forest temple, seen in twilight princess, was the deku tree. Also, that Hyrlu town was at some point relocated, based on it's location compared to the desert and lake. --Michael RyanTalk 16:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well I mean, if you can state those well and give enough evidence, than sure. If there is no real support though, they generally aren't kept. I myself have heard the last 2 though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think most of them are here somewhere already Oni Link 16:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A few questions Who does the temple of time thing, and is there a way to suggest a topic for it? Who does the polls, and same thing. Finaly, are there more things like these on this wiki? --Michael RyanTalk 20:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Once I have 50 edits, I have a really good idea for one. Also, is it just the administrators in general who decide which suggestions to use, or is a vote? --Michael RyanTalk 20:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Well, I have to log off now, see you later --Michael RyanTalk 20:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubbles How do you make talk bubbles, like you and half of this wiki do? --Michael RyanTalk 00:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :And while I'm asking you stuff, is there a userbox for these wiki faunas http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiGryphon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiOtter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiPlatypus I know we have ones for other wiki faunas, But I can't find them (Yah, I know, I fail --Michael RyanTalk 01:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont think we have userboxes for all the wikifauna. We should defintiely get on that though. And I can start your user bubble for you if you tell me all the details you want. If not, you can just use mine or someone elses as a general base if you don't get the main instructions. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok then, well top color would be red, bottome color would be black (My countrie colors) If there is a problem with this due to text being black, is there a way to change it to a different color, like tan? If not, then just put black on top. The text on the top, well, not sure, I guess a great people quotes like you have, I might change that later. The picture, chibi big daddy and little sister (Same photo seen on my avatar) Well, also, If I knew how, I could make it (Yes I get the code, I am an autismic and have designed entire websites, as long as there arn't to many colors, I can handel it) If only I knew where that template is. --Michael RyanTalk 01:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Give me 5 minutes. I wont be able to talk in that time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here it is. you can edit at it at Template:B123. and you can use it by typing . Sorry I couldnt get the Big Daddy since it isnt uploaded and you have a personal image. So I used your favorite character instead. If you upload the image to photobucket, I think you can link to it externally so it shows up. I don't really know how to do that very well though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:08, June 7, Wiki fauna :I would use this as a base: Template:Spanish. Just go into the edit screen on that template to see how it is set up. And then name the templates in that manner, for example, Template:French, Template:Arabic, etc. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can do whatever you want assuming you do it well. So its really in your hands. Night. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Again There's spammers again. IRC. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 00:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :How ironic that you require the use of spam to get his attention >.> --AuronKaizer ' 01:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How's it ironic? --'Jazzi BassJapas 01:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Joe?! We could really use your help in the IRC --'Jazzi BassJapas' 01:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia staff Hey, we have the wikia staff on the IRC... I was wanting you to come on so we could decide who the founders could be if she decides to help us get it and stuff... so when you can just come on the IRC. -'Minish Link' 16:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Permission BassJapas Hey Joe, BassJapas asked me to request your presence on the IRC ASAP. - Naxios10 AmazingLink TOC Suggestions